NomadStar: Rising Storm
by Garohchan
Summary: My first StarFox fanfic! A down his luck dog gets lucky and forms the bounty hunting group of NomadStar. Character Bios Up! Only three people but I'll get the rest up tomarrow!
1. Intro: Foes and friends reveled

Hi. This is Wolfarine and I'm trying my luck at StarFox fanfics. This is my  
first StarFox fic so go easy on the flames. It has a bit of competition  
between StarFox, StarWolf, and GalaxyWulf with my own group of mercenaries.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the names of the Disney character(s) used in this  
fic. I also don't own StarFox. They belong to their respective owners.  
GalaxyWulf and all related characters belong to Wolfox Okamichan  
(I think)  
  
Introduction: The NomadStar team  
  
Tramp McCaine  
Age: 31  
Fur Color: Gray  
Eye Color: Brown  
Occupation: Leader of NomadStar, father, pilot  
Home: Cerberus City, Famerlia  
Pilots: Arwing (modified)  
Weapons: Pulse shotgun, 2 heavy pistols (heavily modified!), force edge,  
plasma grenades, various other weapons.  
Bio: Known simply as Tramp to most, this scruffy gray dog is the leader of  
NomadStar. When he was 12, Tramp McCaine was abandoned by his father. He  
adapted to city life, quickly becoming a street smart, tough dog. He  
learned to fend for himself using both his body and a katana.  
Later, after he had his son, "Fang", he received a large sum of money from  
a mysterious ally. He used it to start NomadStar. He hired all the team  
members except for Rin who joined willingly. Tramp cares deeply for his  
teenage son. He is strict, but he really remembers being a teen. He can  
come across as overprotective and stern, but in truth he is always trying  
to prevent his son from getting hurt.  
  
"Fang" McCaine  
  
Age: 14  
Fur Color: Gray  
Eye Color: Brown  
Occupation: student, hacker, pilot, sniper-in-training, son  
Home: Cerberus City, Famerlia  
Pilots: Wolfen (modified)  
Weapons: Scope blaster, heavy blaster, mini-energy machine gun, hold out  
pulse gun, surge blades  
Bio: A young tough dog, this gray dog looks much like his father, except  
his father has a scar across his right eye. "Bloodfang" McCaine prefers to  
be called "Fang" or "Bloodfang" as opposed to his given name. His dad  
attempted to prevent Fang from joining NomadStar, but he was unsuccessful.  
Tramp let his son join on the condition that he takes pay like any other  
member of the team. Fang is not the type of guy you'd want to meet on a  
dark night. Though outgoing, he does not show his true feelings to many  
people. Fang is a rebellious teen. He resents his father's stern rules. He  
feels he can take care of himself. Fang and his father argue a lot. Though  
he and his father disagree sometimes, Fang is fiercely loyal to his father.  
He was taught how to fight by his dad, but he was taught the ways of the  
street by a golden lab named Brutus. He is an excellent hacker, better then  
even Scarthem, but he is still only learning to be a sniper.  
  
Scarthem McKite  
  
Age: 19  
  
Feather Color: Black  
Eye Color: Red  
Occupation: Sniper, pilot, hacker, wanderer  
Weapons: Masamune, blaster, scope blaster  
Bio: This hawk has few friends and fewer enemies. He seems very cold and  
hard, but in truth he is a deep thinker. Though he seems quiet, sometimes,  
around friends, he can be quite chatty. Scarthem is well versed in combat  
using both his sniper rifle and his blade, the saint beast Masamune. He is  
teaching Fang to be a sniper, but Fang is teaching him how to hack. Little  
is known of what Scarthem did before joining NomadStar. Most believe he  
just wandered.  
Rin Icehoof  
Age: 67  
Fur Color: Grey and brown  
Eye Color: Hazel  
Occupation: Grandfather, Mechanic  
Bio: This cranky old bull is the mechanic. He keeps the Kamui in top shape.  
Though older then all of the other members he is still incredibly strong  
and sharp witted. Rin was the only one who was willing to take Tramp in  
after his father ditched him so Rin raised him like his own son. Rin also  
acts like the adviser to Tramp, as veteran of the first Cierrian war. But  
he doesn't always advise him on combat situations. Rin also acts like a  
grandfather to Fang, often times butting horns with the younger dog. Rin  
almost always wins, and Fang ends up sore, literally.  
  
Brutus Domce  
Age: 22  
Fur Color: Gold  
Eye Color: Brown with green flecks  
Occupation: Warrior, "Older brother", 2nd in command, Pilot  
Bio: Brutus Domce is a go-with-the-flow kind of guy. He is a stark contrast  
to Scarthem, as Brutus jokes and laughs a lot. Though he seems carefree, he  
has a couple skeletons in his closet that he doesn't want known. He is not  
used to being a role model and often is quite gruff with Fang. But despite  
his gruffness to him, Brutus often sticks up for his "little brother".  
Sometimes he forgets his job as second in command, putting Fang before his  
job. Tramp has threatened to get rid of him, but Brutus is to good of a  
pilot and fighter to get rid of.  
Antagonists: The Enemies  
Kawaru  
Age: ???  
Color: ???  
Eye Color: Grey and black  
Occupation: Deathbringer  
Bio: No data is currently available for Kawaru. All we know is that this  
shadowy enigma is behind the attacks on Cierri System.  
Here's a few more people. Oh just so you know me and Scarthem are co  
writin' this so he'll be helping write it. We'll put more up as the story  
progresses. The prolouge should be up by this week I hope.  
Read and Review or face the wrath of Q! 


	2. Prologue: Gen Destroyers

Data Disc: Prologue  
  
Date: March 24th 3068 Mission: Gen Destroyers  
  
"Quit standing around! This shield can only stand so much Attac.AHHHHH!!!!"  
"These aren't just any ordinary gangs, Scarthem. They have AA guns much stronger than our own. Remind me to salvage those once we destroy them," said Rin.  
"Makin' a mental note, oh Bearded One!"  
"Shut it. I don't need your back sass right now. We've got other shit to worry about right now, Fang."  
The left turrets began firing pulse cannons, killing five men in jump suits and strapped to the teeth with guns.  
"Oh my God! That guy looks like Rambo! I say we put a cap in his ass."  
".I concur."  
A sniper rifle slowly came out of a small flap by the rockets. A lone figure lay in wait, gun in hand, ready to draw first blood. A chance passed by, and he took it. The silenced gun fired a spiraling bullet, which cracked straight through the turret of the AA gun. Red drops of precious life slowly trickled from the temple of the unlucky bastard.  
"Scarthem, tell me again why you use bullets instead of energy shots. Is it the accuracy and power? Or is it that you like killing people with OLD RELICS?!?!?!"  
"Don't make me laugh. Not many people know that sniper guns were made for solid ammo. They have better accuracy and more power. The only downfall, is it contains less ammo that an energy sniper rifle. I fell in love with this baby when I first saw it. I got all the modifications I could with the small amount of money I amassed. That's kinda' how I got into weapons research and development."  
Another bullet left through the chamber and another man fell.  
"Ummm.Rin? What in the world are they doing with those tanks and bazookas?!?! I don't wanna die.SO I'LL FIGHT THOSE BASTARDS!!!!!"  
"Hold on there, youngin'. I don't think you should go unarmed." Fang looks at Rin blankly. Rin tosses a gun to Fang. It is strapped with grenades and it has a big red button used to bring out a large energy blade.  
"I have a gun. Why should I use this one?"  
"Because we're all using them. These are my new prototype blaster guns. I'm currently trying to get them to morph into newer, better, and stronger guns. Basically, a lightweight way to adapt to any and all situations."  
"Ok, Scarthem. Well, you know I'm always more than happy to try out new weapons."  
His finger rubbed against the trigger and buttons. A loud explosion was heard from the rear, as the ship caught fire. Two turrets turned offline. Sirens were heard blaring, and the red lights turned on.  
"Well, guess we'd better land and get 'em on foot", said Scarthem. "When I say we, I mean you two. Brutus, what do you say to that?"  
"Agreed. I'll go too. And Scarthem, you're going whether you want to or not. Land now!!!"  
".Roger."  
  
The team made a 1 pt. landing, at best. The turrets were blazing at about 1,000 energy shots a second. The streets were but a river of blood. The sewer system gurgled, full to capacity. Tanks lay smoking on the premises. Guns lay discarded next to the gang members. The AA guns were fine, but the gunners were splattered all over the guns, covering the once white and black guns, with red. Gang members lay decapitated at the scene. The team had slowly moved in.making not a sound. "Remember, we're only here to disable the generators. " We don't want to do more than we have to. We don't get paid for doing extra, as stated in the contract." "Scarthem's right. We don't want to get hurt any more than we have to."  
The generators were found, behind a barrier of course. (Can't make things too easy now, can I?)  
"THIS ISN'T FAIR!!! The generators are powering their own shield!!!"  
"Calm down Rin. We have a master hacker in our midst."  
He slowly turned his head toward Fang. He showed him to the console, where he set up the hacking computer.  
"Show us what you can do", said Scarthem.  
"Alright then. It'll take a few, so play some go fish or whatever you adult peoples do," said Fang.  
"Just hurry up and do your job. Rin has the explosives ready and waiting."  
"You know it, heh," said Rin. He was rubbing that package of dynamite like it was a baby or soft, which it wasn't.  
"Ok. Broke the system.a few more seconds and."  
The shield slowly faded away, revealing two very vulnerable generators. They were still pumping, still trying to put up the shields. Fang continued to hack, because the generators decided that it would use all of its electricity to power the shield.  
"Let's plant that dynamite and get the hell outta' here," said Fang.  
Rin hurriedly planted the charges and began to run, knowing that a defense array may soon find them. Or worse. The team ran through the maze of pipes and walls, taking many wrong turns and eventually getting lost.  
"Fang, remind me not to rely on your sense of direction. I thought you'd pull up a map on that laptop you've got," said Scarthem.  
"Yea. Use that new-fangled mapping device thingy you proudly showed us about a week ago," added Rin. He pointed to the little map icon on the desktop.  
"Oh yea.oops. I've been playing so much Warcraft and BattleField 1942. Just installed the latest mod.and I added my own feature. EXTRA BLOOD MODE!!! See.all I had to do was-"  
"We don't have time for that. Just pull up the map, and let's get out o here. The longer we take the less we get paid," said Scarthem. "What's that matter to me?" "It means you get less of a paycheck. No cash, no power. No power, no TV, no computer, no lights to read you anime. Hope those gears in your head are finally turning. I'm not buying you any more games and anime. We're nearly broke and you've got $100,000 in your account, all because we buy everything you own." "Scarthem's right. He has bought a lot for you, whether you notice it or not. He does a lot of stuff you take for granted or notice. Where did you think that new PlayStation 8 came from?" "Dad?" "T'was me. I really didn't want Rin to bring that up. I well.never mind. Back to business." "Alright. We turn left, right, right, and then straight out."  
  
The team made it out without any injuries. Rin salvaged the AA guns and they were attached immediately. No more worries about that mission, except that the main engine was blasted, the thrusters disassembled and the turrets cracked.  
"Looks like you have some work to do Rin. I can pilot it for now, since the engine is still functional. However, I think you will need to fix it soon. We don't want to get stranded in space again," said Scarthem. "In the mean time, I'll set a course for a repair shop and begin remodeling my baby. Go get Tramp. He'll have to show them the picture that the onboard computer took."  
"Ok."  
"What is it?"  
"I need you to show these photos to our employer to collect our nyuen. We did a good job out there and team moral is way up. We even snagged some AA guns that I was envious of. Now.who gets to decide payroll this time? I had the droid following us 24/7, and I saw how competent everyone was, so I was hoping I could decide how much everyone is paid this time. Don't you think it would be fair?"  
"Sure, but don't be a thief and take more money then you deserve. I think you might take more, since you've been listening to 'Hail To The Thief.'"  
"Heheheheh.don't question my authority.heh."  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!?!"  
"I was singing the song."  
"Good. Carry on." 


End file.
